1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatuses and methods for controlling solar charging, and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods for ordinarily operating a solar charging system even when a failure occurs in a main controller of the solar charging system.
2. Related Art
A solar streetlamp system is a streetlamp system using solar power to brighten streets. Once sunlight is provided, a solar charging controller charges a battery with power generated in a solar cell (e.g., for a sunshine period). If sunlight is not provided, the solar charging controller turns on a light emitted diode (LED) streetlamp with power stored in a battery (e.g., for a night period).
According to a long-time operation of the LED streetlamp, the battery may be dead, and an output voltage of the battery may become below a threshold voltage. Thus, the solar charging controller powered by the battery may be turned off, and the system may be downed. For example, a battery management system (BMS) may cut off the power supplied to the solar charging controller when the voltage of the battery becomes below the threshold voltage.
Then, even when the sunlight becomes available again, since the solar charging controller does not operate, the solar streetlamp system cannot work correctly. In this case, a service personnel should manually charge the battery and reset the solar charging controller to operate again. However, in case that the solar charging controller is installed in a remote place, it may be difficult to perform the service process properly.